


Cursed

by Lillypond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Canon Divergence, Divorce, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Top Draco, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillypond/pseuds/Lillypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has spent five years of his life, married and happier than he ever thought possible with the only person he has ever loved. But a figure from his past has vowed revenge taking away from Draco everything  that mattered to him. Now he coasts through life in misery, because Harry hates him and believes that Draco had cursed him, and the life they shared a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this is my first story posted on this website and I'm not all that great with tags, if you see anything missing please tell me. Also this is my first M/M story so please be kind.
> 
> I have no beta so all the mistakes are mine. and of course I own nothing unfortunately.

_Harry looked at the silvery blond hair peeking from under the light blue comforter and smiled. He had been trying in vain to wake Draco up for the past twenty minutes. Cup of strong black coffee in hand he sat down at the edge of the bed and gently combed his hand through the silky strands loving the feel of it on his skin. Draco groaned and pulled the covers more firmly around himself._

_“Come on sleepy head, you’re going to be late for work.” Harry heard a muffled reply he couldn’t make out, and chuckled. Everyday it was the same, Harry would get up, wake Draco and continue on to get ready for the day. Then he would return to the bedroom and battle the stubborn blonde out of bed. Draco was not a morning person._

_“How on earth can you chuckle this early in the morning Potter.” Draco demanded grumpily as he finally surfaced and winced at the daylight streaming in to the light and airy room._

_“That’s Potter-Malfoy to you, and it is not as early as you think.” Harry said cheerfully pinching one of Draco’s stubbled roughen cheeks and handing him the steaming mug. Draco looked at the muggle alarm clock on his bedside table and sighed deeply, he was going to be late._

_“No one is so darn happy at seven forty-five in the morning, why is the sun even out?”_

_“Oh stop complaining,” Harry said getting up and walking towards his dresser. When he turned back to face Draco he held a dark green velvet box in his hand. “Happy anniversary love.” Harry handed Draco the jewelry box and held his breath in anticipation as Draco put down his coffee and opened the box, inside nestled in black silk was a platinum ring, with gold Celtic sigils around it with three blood rubies in the center. It was Draco’s bonding ring, the one Harry had goblins make five years earlier for their bonding ceremony. Confused Draco took the ring out of the box and looked at Harry expectantly._

_“Ugh, you truly are hopeless in the mornings, take a closer look.” Harry said laughing at the befuddled former Slytherine. When he saw the magical shimmer Draco took in a sharp breath in pure wonder, his grey eyes misty with sentimental tears. Harry always made him sentimental._

_“‘If not for you I would still be lost. My heart is forever yours- Harry.’” Draco read the magical inscription out loud, the meaning of the gift going deeper than the words. Silver eyes bore into green ones as Draco got up from the bed and a few quick steps engulfed Harry in a passionate kiss. Draco attacked Harry’s mouth with hunger and need, trying to convey his pure adoration for the brunette and how much such a gift meant to him. Harry gasped at the intensity of the kiss and Draco took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth making him moan in pleasure. Merlin knew that even after five years married and bonded nothing in the world felt better than kissing his Harry. Draco’s hand slid down Harry’s chest and he tried to undo the tiny buttons of his muggle shirt with desperation._  
_“No, we can’t” Harry said gently pushing him back, but Draco brought their lips together again hungrily. He needed Harry, Draco always needed Harry. “No love, I should have been at the ministry five minutes ago and you have a very important meeting at nine, not to mention it’s your turn to take Aurora to your mother’s.”_

_Reluctantly Draco released his husband, but not before planting a sweet lingering kiss on his lips, a promise of what was to come that night. “This means everything to me Harry, I hope you were careful performing this kind of magic.” Draco couldn’t help the warning tone but magical engravings like the one Harry had done on the ring were dangerous, the engraving was done with core magic so that the engraved items literally carried a piece of the engraver. It was so dangerous that only few ever did it, Harry’s gift was more then special._

_“I’m fine love, I went to a professional to help me with it and I wont be using magic for a few days. Just light desk duty.” Harry kiss Draco again, just a small peck on the lips and grabbed his Auror robes. “Don’t forget Aurora’s over night bag.” Harry walked out of the bedroom with Draco hot on his trail wearing nothing but black boxers. At the living room fireplace Harry gave Draco one last kiss before taking the floo to the ministry. “I love you Draco, see you tonight.”_

Draco pulled his head out the pensive, tears running down his face. It was his favorite form of torture, to relive the memories of the one time in his life when he had been truly happy. He slumped to the floor the pain in his heart so piercing he could hardly breath and deep down he wished, he prayed to finally stop breathing for good, that his heart would stop beating and the total nothingness that death offered would envelop him for all eternity.

“Why do you do that to yourself?” Blaise’s concern voice broke though Draco’s dark thought and the blonde looked up at his childhood friend with red rimmed eyes and despair clear.

“Because, it’s the only proof I have that they were mine and that it wasn't a dream.”

“It’s cruel Draco, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

“Why are you here?” Draco asked, wiping his roughened hands down his face and getting up from the hard floor. He knew he was pathetic and didn’t need Blaise to point it out for him. But how could they expect him to snap out of it, when he had had everything he had dreamt of since laying eyes on the scrawny eleven year old Potter. And now it had been cruelly snatched away and left him to die of heartbreak.

“Your mother called me, she’s scared that you might try to harm yourself.” Blaise said with rare honesty, sitting on one of the plush library chairs by the roaring fire in the room. Of course his mother had called reinforcements, lately all she did was lay eyes on him and burst into tears herself. He couldn’t blame her, like him she had lost a great deal and was afraid of losing the only thing she had left.  
“I wont, Salazar knows I want to but I wont. There is still Aurora.” Draco said with a heavy sigh and walked towards the enormous library windows, he looked out into the darkened back gardens and could almost hear his little girl laughing and running out there being chased by her daddy.

“Yes well that’s the other reason why I’m here, the custody hearing is tomorrow and...”

“And you don’ think I’m going to get custody, I already know that Blaise. I might be her father but he gave birth to her, he’s the Savior, and the golden boy while I’m just a lowly ex Death Eater that tricked the Boy Who Lived.” Draco said his voice devoid of emotions. His mother had tried to hide the newspapers and shield him from the cruel gossip and speculations of the Prophet but he had seen some of the stories of how he had cursed Harry Potter into falling for him. In a way the stories had more truth to them than even the clueless Rita Seeker could ever know, the only thing no one wanted to acknowledge was that Draco had been cursed as well. That in reality he was the real victim and Potter nothing more than a casualty of a twisted revenge.

“We might be able to get you visitation rights depending on who’s hearing the case, but Draco you must be prepared for the worst. I’m truly sorry.” Once again Draco could hear the sincerity in his friends voice, Blaise and Pansy were the only ones that truly knew the depth of his pain, they were the only ones that knew the whole truth behind the wizarding world’s latests scandal.

“It’s already as worse as it can get Blaise, I haven’t seen my daughter in almost six weeks, I’m under investigation by the ministry and I just had an owl deliver divorce papers.” Actually the owl had been what prompted Draco to relieve the last morning of happiness he had had six weeks earlier, the morning Harry had given him the ring and he had helped Aurora prepare for her weekend with her grand-mere. How he missed the little imp with her bright green eyes and silvery blonde curls. Draco could feel tears rolling down his face again and he tried to control himself, how Lucius must be rolling in his grave right at that moment.

“I’ve already filed charges of discrimination against the Ministry Prosecutor’s office they had no right to suspend you without cause. We have been over all your cases at the firm and there has not been any prosecutorial misconduct on your part and the fact that you are under a personal investigating has nothing to do with your job.” Blaise said heatedly, Draco knew he would never find a more loyal friend. He also saw right through Blaise’s scheme, he was trying to distract Draco from the ashes of what once had been his nearly perfect life.

“I don’t care about the ministry Blaise.”

“Well you still have your license and and you know the doors are always opened for you at Malfoy, MacDougal and Burke. It still belongs to your family.” Draco knew he sounded bitter, but the truth of the matter was that he was bitter and angry and falling apart. He lost the love of his life, his beautiful daughter and a job he had worked so hard to earned with the ministry prosecution. Blaise was right he needed to do something to distract himself.

“Draco, you can’t just sit in this big house and waste away. Getting back to work will be a good thing for you, besides you are a brilliant solicitor and honestly you were just wasting your talents working for the ministry.” Blaise continued. Draco turned to look at his friend for the first time since his school days and wished he had fallen the devilishly handsome wizard in front f him instead of pinning for the impossibility of Harry Potter’s love. Had he taken Blaise up on his offer of love and companionship during their eighth year at Hogwarts, things would have turned out different for him, Goyle would have had to find a different way to enact his revenge.

“Thank you Blaise, thank you for always being there for me even when I’m a total prick which is more often than I care to admit.” Dark eyes bore into him and Draco looked away at what he saw in them, he couldn’t deal with anything more than he had on his plate at the moment. If only he could rip Harry out of his heart, but he couldn’t. Draco knew that for as long as he lived he would only love Harry James Potter, even as Harry pulverized his heart and rejected his love time and time again.

“Always, you know I will always be there for you.”

 

***

“Harry,” Hermione said quietly as she entered the small guest room, she had intended to say goodnight to her forlorn friend and leave him be. Ron had warned her that meddling at a time like this would be a horrible idea but her resolve quickly evaporated as she saw her friend, gently caressing Aurora’s blonde hair with tears freely streaming down his face. He didn’t seem to notice anything but the sweet little girl who slumbered peacefully on the center of the full sized bed. “Harry.” Hermione said again with a little more force, this time getting his attention. He quickly dried his tears with his free hand and straighten to look at her, what she saw in his eyes nearly brought her to tears on the spot. He was the definition of despair as he sat next to his daughter face contorted in pain.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione walked closer to the bed but stopped when he raised his hand palm out. He had been avoiding the world for the past six weeks and it killed her that he wouldn’t even confide in her or Ron, he was so alone while all his friends tried to rally around him and protect him from his pain as he had once done for all of them.

“Just answer me one question Hermione, why? Why did he do this?” He said voice raspy from crying and disuse, the first two weeks he had locked himself in the tiny room and refused to see anyone. Not even little Aurora who had been sent to spend that time with Molly and Arthur, shielded from the reality of what was happening to her parents.

“I don’t know Harry, I’m baffled by what is happening. I truly believed he loved you.” Hermione said holding back her own tears, it was true. She had seen them together and believed that for Draco the sun risen and set with Harry, then to find out that their lives together had been nothing more than a cruel trick, a curse it just didn’t make any sense.

“My life, the one part of my life when I have had true happiness has been noting but a lie. I knew he hated me when we were young but to...It’s just so cruel even for him.” Harry finished trying to muffle a sob so as not to wake his daughter, his beautiful daughter born form a curse. Harry would never forgive Draco for as long as he lived. The only reason he had not killed the evil bastard when the curse was lift was because of Aurora.

Harry still remembered sitting at his desk at the Auror bullpen, typing up back up reports because his magic had beed too unstable to do any filed work. The boredom he felt at the time had been worth it, Draco’s reaction at his gift had been more than Harry had ever hoped for. The ex Slytherine had tear up! The last time Draco had cried in front of anyone had been the night Aurora had been born. He had been tempted to drag his deliciously ruffled body back to bed and ride him for all he was worth, but he knew Draco had an important appointment that morning and he had to be the mature one, gods knew Draco wouldn’t be. That did not stop Harry however from fantasying about all the naughty things he would do to the icy blond that weekend, Draco had planned it so they would be away in a place he said no one would disturb them for three whole days. Harry was nearly giddy from the anticipation, he couldn’t remember the last time he and Draco had had an entire weekend to themselves or had gone away on holiday for that matter and the cunning Slytherine would not tell him where they were going. It was part of his anniversary gift Draco had said.

“Harry, some one dropped this off for you downstairs.” Ron said through a huge bite of his sandwich as he dropped a small parcel wrapped in brown paper on Harry’s desk. “Who’s it from?” Harry picked it up cautiously and ran a few tests on the package making sure it wasn’t dangerous. When he was satisfied he looked at the delicate pink card attached to it.

“‘I hope you will always know the meaning of true love.’” Harry read the note out loud a small smile forming on his face, it wasn’t signed but Harry recognized the elegant handwriting and knew right away that it was from his husband. Ron made a gagging sound good naturelly and leaned forward a little closer to Harry’s desk curios about the small parcel.

“Will you open it already!”

“Alright, Ron.” Harry chuckled and ripped the brown paper to find a blood red stone encased in a glass box. Harry looked at it confused, he had no idea what he was looking at. He opened the glass and the moment he touched the stone it began to glow and burn his hand. Harry could feel a surge of dark magic coursed through his body, blood rushed to his head making his ears ring painfully and spread to his body. Harry lead out a hoarse cry and doubled over as his body boiled from the inside out, for a moment he thought he would die from the blinding pain. Then it was gone as quickly as it had started and it left behind the worse emotional that Harry had ever felt in his life.

“Harry are you all right!! We’ve called Mungo’s someone form spell damage is on their way here.” Ron screamed in Harry’s ear trying to get his friend’s attention to make sure Harry was going to be ok. Harry began to shake, his bones rattle as the weight of the knowledge the stone had given him sunk on. Images of a younger Draco cursing the stone, chanting the necessary spells, dropping a piece of Harry’s hair on the stone mixed in with his own silvery strands.Draco had cursed him, his Draco, his husband and lover for the past five years of his life had cursed him. Harry doubled over and vomited all over the floor by his desk and felt his body releasing raw magic around him, he heard a few terrified screams as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the treacherous face of the bastard that had lied and made a fool of him for the past five years of his life. After that he remembered nothing of the confrontation that he apparently had in front of half the wizarding world with Draco Malfoy. All he remembered was waking up in St. Mungo’s and the healers explaining the kind of curse he had been under and the effects that he would feel from using magic while his magical core had been so unstable.

“I just don’t know why he did it? What was the point?” Harry said to Hermione breaking free of the haunting memories.

“I don’t know Harry, maybe you should talk to him. Find out what is going on.” Hermione said, always the voice of reason but Harry wouldn’t have any of it, if she’d seen the images of a young Malfoy cursing Harry she wouldn’t be so reasonable. Harry remembered how shock everyone had been when he had publicly pursued the Malfoy heir even though he had been set to marry Ginny.

“The only words I’m willing to exchange with Malfoy are the words for the spell to break our bond. He destroyed my life Hermione, I was in love with Ginny. We were going to get married, I was finally going to be happy and have a normal life with a wife and kids.” Harry said tears flowing freely once again.

“You were happy Harry, you have everything you ever wanted. A loving spouse, a beautiful daughter. Just talk to him, you know he tried to see you numerous times these last few weeks. Hear him out.” Hermione begged. It was not that she was siding with the blonde as Ron kept accusing her off, it was that she had seen them together, she had seen their love for each other for their daughter it couldn’t all have been because of a curse. Harry’s eyes harden at her suggestion and she knew he wouldn’t listen, he was too hurt and way too stubborned she just hopped that it wouldn’t be too late for him when he came to his senses.

“It was all a lie and then he waited for the opportune time to snatch it all away. And tomorrow I take control of my life again, the divorce papers should be in Malfoy Manor by now and if I have my way he will never see Aurora ever again. You know how important heirs are to Malfoys’” Hermione gasped, appalled at his words.

“Harry, you can’t use your daughter like that. It’s not fair to Aurora she loves her papa. Think of her.”

“I am thinking of her, making sure she is as far away from his influence as possible. She’s still very young she will forget. Good night Hermione I’m very tired.” Harry dismissed his best friend laying down next to his little girl and closing his eyes. He heard Hermione sobbing quietly as she closed the door on her way out. He knew he was doing the right thing and he would not let anyone convince him otherwise. It didn’t matter why Malfoy had cursed him, ruined all the plans Harry had once had for his future. What mattered now was that Harry had finally opened his eyes and was ready to break free from his past, ready to truly start his life and find real happiness, find someone that truly loved him. No curses, spells or magic, real tangible freewill type of love.


	2. Chapter 2

“M’Lords, my client is not satisfied with the ruling. He feels that the welfare of his child is compromised while in the company of Solicitor Malfoy...” Warner, Harry’s high power solicitor argued from the opposite side of the room where Harry sat stone like and staring solely at the members of the Wizengamot hearing the custody case, never allowing his eyes to wonder to the table where Draco and his team were arguing their own case for custodial rights. Draco couldn’t help stealing glances of Harry’s rigid form wishing he would glance his way even if just for a second. The whole scene had a sense of deja vu, as if they where back in Hogwarts and Draco was vying for Harry’s attention. Draco wanted nothing more than to have those emerald eyes trained on him was again.

“I’m sorry that Auror Potter-Malfoy is not satisfied with the ruling but until the investigations on Solicitor Malfoy has concluded we do not see any real danger to the child by allowing Solicitor Malfoy supervised visitation.” Lord Plukket, the hearings speaker replied rather cooly. They had been hearing arguments back and forth from both parties and had finally come to a decision which left both parents unsatisfied but Draco was at least relieved to know that he would be allow to see his daughter for the time being until the investigation against him concluded and that very same Wizengamot decided on his fate. However, he was heartbroken to know that because Teddy was not his child he could not fight to see him as he did Aurora. 

Draco and Harry had started dating when Teddy was nearly five years old and the little boy had been a staple in Draco’s life ever since. He had grown to love impish child as if he were Teddy’s father as well, not being able to see him was another harsh blow dealt by Harry. Draco looked back towards Harry’s table, silently watching as Harry’s lawyer leaned down and whispered something to him. Harry nodded stiffly and pinched the bridge of his nose, something Draco knew he did when highly agitated. 

“In that case M’Lords, Auror Potter requests that the supervision be done by someone of his choosing.”

There was a low murmur between the few members of the Wizengamot gathered to review the hearing. “Does Solicitor Malfoy object to Auror Potter-Malfoy choosing a supervisor for his visitation, if so he will have a court appointed supervisor as it is his right.” Plukket asked this time directing his cold blue gaze at Draco who quietly shook his head no. He knew that the Wizengamot was showing him consideration due to the fact that officially he was still an employee of the Ministry and in a sense their colleague. “In that case it is decided that Solicitor Malfoy has supervised visitations twice a week with the minor Aurora Bryony Malfoy. Next case.” Plukket said after banging his gabble twice with finality. It was only a temporary victory but Draco couldn’t help the first smile to grace his lips in nearly two months, he stood and hugged Blaise tightly as his friend congratulated him. It was more than they had hoped for. 

Draco caught Harry’s death glare as he and his solicitor quickly left the courtroom. Draco allowed himself to be dragged out of the courtroom through opposite exit. How he wanted to chase after Harry and make him listen, but he knew it would be useless. Harry Potter was the most stubborn person he had ever met and until he was ready to talk Draco knew there was no getting through to his soon to be ex husband. The pathetic truth was that Draco was willing to wait for Harry for as long as it took. He would do anything to get Harry back, his pride be damned.

“Come on mate, lets celebrate.” Blaise said tugging at Draco’s sleeve to get his attention. “Don’t try anything stupid like chasing after him you can very easily lose visitations with your daughter.” Blaise whispered close enough that no one else could hear him.

“I wasn’t.” Draco lied  
“Good, in that case I demand that you take me to an obnoxiously expensive dinner to celebrate this monumental win.” Blaise smiled and Draco couldn’t help but smile back and follow his friend out of the Ministry. Once the investigation in to the curse was concluded and exonerated him Harry would have to listen to him, let him explain his side of the story

***

"I take it things didn’t go your way?” Ron asked as Harry slammed a couple of files on his desk with enough force to send a few loose papers tumbling down to the floor. 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Harry snapped, sitting down behind his desk and trying to reel in his anger. Nothing seemed to be going his way. First his lawyer informed him that it would be impossible to have a quick divorce without having to cross paths with his soon to be ex husband and now Draco got supervised visitations with Aurora when all Harry wanted was to break free from the man and start his life fresh, because picking up the pieces of his heart was decidedly harder with the man who had used him so dastardly a constant presence in his life. “The Wizengamot allowed Draco supervised visitations twice a week.” 

“Look Harry, you know that I’m a hundred percent on your side. But I don’t agree with you denying Malfoy access to his daughter.” Ron said, Harry couldn’t believe Ron, he’s best friend, the one who after five years of his relationship still continued to rumble about Draco being an evil git thought Harry was wrong in getting the ex Slytherin away from his daughter. Harry’s face looked thunderous as he tried to speak but Ron interrupted him and continued on hastily. “I could never bare it if I had to live the rest of my life without seeing Rose, knowing that she was out there but unable to be with her. Harry how would you feel if someone kept you from Rory?”

“It’s not the same thing Ron and you know it!” 

“Isn’t it though, mate?” Harry took a deep breath to calm down and hold back the tears that threaten to spill at any moment. How he wished his life was different, boring, uneventful and uncomplicated. However, he knew that wishing and what if’s were nothing but a waste of time. He knew that keeping Aurora from Draco wasn’t fair to either his daughter or the man he had loved so passionately for five years but he was in no mood to be fair. He was hurt and confused and the bottom line was that he did not trust Draco. How could he after everything that had happened. Draco had lied to him, manipulated his feelings, he had cursed him for Merlin’s sake and yet everyone expected Harry to be reasonable, how?

“No Ron it's not. If you and Hermione separated she would not have to fear that you would violate her trust and take Rose away during visitations. Can you guarantee that Malfoy with all his wealth and properties all over the globe won’t take Rory and run?” Harry demanded nearly vibrating with anger, why couldn’t anyone else see what Malfoy was capable of! Is not like the man had not shown his true colors over and over again. “If he is capable of cursing a person for his own sick thrill then what makes all of you think that Aurora is safe with a person like that?”

“I...” Ron started a deep flush on his face, but Harry put his hand up and silenced his best friend, what was the point of continuing on that conversation. Everyone seemed so willing to give Draco the benefit of the doubt, even Ron but the only reason they were so opened minded was because they had not been the one lied to, manipulated and cursed! They had not been the one who loved the man with a desperate passion that wouldn’t go away, and that was the crux of the matter, Harry couldn’t stop loving Malfoy. He tried very hard to hate him, but he just missed Draco, he missed him with every fiber of his being. He missed waking up next to him in their cramped flat, Rory and Teddy barging in to their bedroom in the mornings. He missed the chaotic family life they had shared, sitting down by the fire at night after the kids were in bed and just being held by Draco. Harry missed being loved by his husband and it was killing him to know it had all been a lie. Draco never really loved him, their entire relationship had been a magical curse.

“Let’s just drop it, we have a new case.” Harry said pointing at the files he had unceremoniously dropped on their joined desks. “There was a break in at Spinner’s End. Robards wants us to go check it out.”

“How is that even possible?” Ron asked forgetting Harry’s problem for a moment. The fact that someone could break in to Spinner’s End which had been sealed off and reinforced by the ministry until the estate could be settled in private. Whoever broke into Spinner’s End had to have been an uncommonly powerful witch or wizard.

“That’s what we have to find out.”

***

Harry looked around the library at Spinner’s End where most of the dark artifacts in the home were located. He and Ron had performed a diagnostic spell to match the list of dangerous artifacts and nothing came up missing yet the place had been ransacked, chairs and tables turned over, most of the books were thrown across the library floor along with parchments and other nicknacks that had once belonged to Professor Snape. Obviously the intruder had been searching for something specific and had trashed the entire house in the pursuit.  Nothing seemed to have been taken but Harry knew it would take weeks to sort everything out. 

“We should get a few trainees to run inventory.” Ron said walking back into the dark library. 

“Too many dangerous artifacts and potions, they would just blow the place to high heaven.” Harry told him picking through a pile of parchment in front of the over turned desk. They were mostly notes on teaching plans, seeing his old professor’s handwriting and lesson plans brought back so many bittersweet memories. “It’s going to be you and me mate, this is going to take an eternity.”

“Ugh. I hate my life. At least we only have to account for the dark artifacts, then we turn this mess over to the solicitors involved in the estate.”  
“Yes well now I have another reason to cross paths with Malfoy.” The universe was conspiring against him. Draco Malfoy was Snape’s only living heir. 

***

 

Draco walked through the dark halls of Malfoy Manor and a chill ran up his spine as he got an eerie sense of deja vu. He hated the damn place and had begged his mother a dozen times since he graduated from law school to sell the mansion, it bore more bad memories than it was worth. Bust she had refused, always stating that it was their ancestral home and while Draco was not interested in living there his children might feel differently. He walked down the back stairs to the kitchen too used to the domestic life he shared with Harry, Aurora and Teddy to actually use the services of the house elves. If he was honest Hermione’s constant badgering through the years actually made him feel guilt whenever he crossed paths with one of the many Malfoy Elves. 

“Draco...” Draco was surprised to find his mother sitting at the large kitchen table with a dainty teacup in front of her. The scene was completely out of character for Narcissa who insisted on having all meals in the formal dinning room even if she was dinning alone.

“Good morning mother.” He said wincing slightly as the dull headache he had woken up with only got worse.

“It seems like you had a very good time last night,” She said lips pursed, her disapproval quite clear. “Although this is not the behavior of a parent trying to regain custody of his children.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco said not really paying much attention as he poured himself a steaming mug of tea, he knew he shouldn't have listen to Blaise. Now he was suffering from a hangover and feeling completely ridiculous for having imbibed so much the night before, even if it was a celebratory dinner. He could practically hear Lucius’s disapproving tone, ‘Malfoy’s do not become intoxicated in public’

“I’m referring to this!” Narcissa exclaimed as she slammed a news paper he had not noticed she had been holding on the plain oak table, her blue eyes accusing. He walked towards her and pick up the paper, right on the front page was a photo of him draped indecently over Blaise and leaning in as if to kiss the dark wizard as they were leaving the restaurant

Recently single Draco Malfoy back to his wild ways?

“This is not what it looks like.” Draco mumbled as he read the article horrified, leave it to the Daily Prophet to distort the truth in an effort to sell the rag they called a newspaper. “You know the Prophet doesn’t know the definition of the word truth.”

“Maybe so, but can you explain this photograph? Draco what if Harry sees this?” Narcissa said her tone concerned as she slipped her slim hand into Draco’s larger one.

“I tripped on the way out of the restaurant Blaise was just helping me up, there was no kiss. No inappropriate behavior whatsoever.” Draco reassured her as his heart sank, the last thing he needed at the moment was the Prophet’s brand of garbage circulating in the Wizarding world, his reputation already in tatters Rita Seeker’s slander would only make things more difficult for him. “Besides Harry made it rather clear to me that he no longer wants anything to do with me. He won’t care if I’m off shagging every warm body in London.” 

“Honestly Draco must you be so vulgar?”

“My apologies mother, I should to go floo Blaise about this, see if we can get the Prophet off my back and then I’m off to the ministry for my interview with the Aurors.” Draco sighed as he kissed the back of his mother’s hand and left the kitchen holding his tea in one hand and the paper in the other. The day promised to be a miserable one and he wanted to make sure he was prepared for all possible outcomes. All Draco could hope for was that this new development did not make things with Harry worse than they already were, if that was even possible

***

“Alright Mr. Malfoy just have a seat and relax.” Auror Wheeler a tall man with tousled black hair and kind blue eyes motioned Draco towards the plain table in the corner of the interrogation room. Draco did as he was asked anxious to finally get his side of the story out, even if at this point it didn’t fix his problems with Harry it would help clear the cloud of suspicion that followed him wherever he went. “We apologize that it has taken so long to have this interview but as you know Auror Potter’s magic, until recently was too unstable for these proceedings.”

“Yes, however, I just want this whole ugly business dealt with.” Draco said crisply as he tried to get comfortable on the plastic chair provided. A hopeless cause. The brightness of the room made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin, his chair was slightly crooked making it impossible for him to get comfortable and the heat unnatural, all designed to keep him on edge during the interview. If his life had not been so miserable Draco would have laughed at his role reversal. As a prosecutor for the ministry he would usually be on the other side of the glass watching the Aurors and or magic law enforcement officers interrogated suspects.

“And that is why we are here today,” Wheeler stated as he sat across form Draco, all business even though they had work together several times in the past. Draco felt completely alienated from the people he called colleagues. “As you know a healer will administer the strong dose of veritaserum and after a brief interview where we establish that you are fully under the influence of the potion, we will proceed to remove the necessary memories for review with your previous written statement.” Once Draco acknowledged that he understood the process, Wheeler nodded towards the two way mirror and within seconds a middle aged woman whom Draco knew to be a ministry appointed healer walked in to the small room. Draco drank the potion and went through the motions as he was asked mundane questions such as his middle name, where he was born and so on until the auror and healer were satisfied that the potion had taken hold. 

Draco couldn’t help the unnatural need to speak, to spill all his deep dark secrets to the people in the room and his inner Slytherin rebelled against it. He could feel a few beads of sweat tickling down his forehead and his heart beating erratically, it was the first time he had been hit with such a strong dose of veritaserum. The healer checked his vitals and declared him ready to be interviewed.

“Alright Mr. Malfoy, lets just get down to business so we can all moved on with our day.” Wheeler summoned parchment and a self writing quill ready to jot down their every word. “Can you please state your full name and occupation for the record.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Prosecutor.” The quill scribbled furiously making small scratching noises against the parchment. 

“Good, good. Lets skip the useless questions and get to the point, did you create the curse Auror Potter was under until recently?” Draco thought about the question he was just asked carefully as he bit down on the urge to answer truthfully right away. After Harry had been taken to St. Mungo’s and Draco had been informed of what had happened he knew right away what the red stone had been, he had cursed the object nearly ten years earlier during his torturous sixth year at Hogwarts. Begrudgingly his lips opened and the answer was ripped from him against his will.

“Yes” 

“When did you create said curse?”

“A little over ten years ago, I was sixteen and a student at Hogwarts.” Draco said answering more than he had been asked, and all he wanted was to ripped his own tongue out.

“What was the purpose of said curse?” Draco nearly rolled his eyes at the question, everyone knew the purpose of the curse it had been in the papers within seconds of the Unspeakables testing the stone.

“To make Harry James Potter fall in love with me against his Will.” 

“When was the curse enacted?” As he asked the question Auror Wheeler’s demeanor changed slightly, he became more serious, showing the tough, smart Auror he truly was. Draco paused for a second and looked at the man closely, finding it remarkable how closely the man resembled Harry. The eyes were wrong of course and he was missing the glasses, but at that moment it seemed to Draco that it was Harry sitting across from him. That alone compelled him to answer truthfully and in earnest, he wanted Harry to know the truth.

“I do not know.” Wheeler knitted his brows and the corners of his full lips turned down slightly in a confused frown.

“Mr. Malfoy you have just admitted on the record that you created the curse that was cast on Auror Potter.”

“Yes, I created the curse, however, I never cast it on Harry or anyone else. I put the cursed stone in the small personal vault I kept in my dorm at the time.” Draco said willing Harry to believe him with his eyes, he shook his head clearing it slightly. Something was wrong his mind felt wrong, it kept confusing Wheeler with Harry.

“I never saw the stone again after I cursed it, not until it was send to Harry nearly two months ago.”

“So what you are saying is that you are responsible for creating the cursed object but not for casting the actual curse?” The Auror asked somewhat skeptically, Draco didn’t blame the man for doubting his story. After all Love Curses could only be cast with strong passion. 

“That is correct, I searched for months until I found what I believed to be the right curse. I needed help procuring some of the ingredients but once it was all done I couldn’t go through with it.” Draco confessed, he knew he sounded as pathetic as he had that night all those years ago, he couldn’t help it the Veritaserum wouldn’t let him lie. Wheeler flicked his wrist and the parchment and quill lay in front of Draco on the table.

“I think we have enough of what we need for the investigation, please sign and date your written statement.” He then turned to the meek looking Healer and signaled her. “Thank very much for your cooperation Mr. Malfoy, Healer Lovell will be removing the memories that pertain to this case only.” It all sounded great in the surface but Draco’s legal Slytherin mind demanded to know more.

“What exactly does that entail?"

“All memories from creation of the cursed stone to the morning of the break from the curse.” Wheeler informed Draco calmly, as polite as he had been from the moment Draco entered the interrogation room. “Be assured that the only memories we will be reviewing will be the ones directed to Auror Potter and your relationship with him, anything relating to your work will be blocked for obvious reasons.” The man was clever and good at what he did, he also seemed fair and Draco was glad that he was the one handling the case he knew enough of Wheeler to know the Auror would remain unbiased during his investigation. Draco nodded and shook the Auror’s outstretched hand. “As always it was a pleasure and I will be seeing you real soon. Take care Mr. Malfoy.”

“Same to you sir.” Draco said as the Auror left the small room and the Healer began the slow painstakingly delicate process of removing so many memories at once. Ten years of his life, and five years of extremely private memories of times spend with his husband in the most intimate of situations, the thought of all the people that would be privy to his sex life with Harry made hi sick. Once she was done the Healer looked at him sympathetically as he drank the antidote for the veritaserum and refused the pain potion for the pounding headache that was left behind by her probing and the night of drinking. After he was assured that only the Aurors in the case would be reviewing his life, Draco made his way to his cramped office on the second level located in the Winzengamot Administrative Services. He was surprised to see his young assistant behind her desk hard at work.

“Oh Solicitor Malfoy! It’s great to see you, how are you?” Madge Ridgebit his young and bubbly blonde assistant said bouncing off her chair and following him excitedly to his office, Madge was in a constant state of excitement. “I didn’t think I would see you in this week.”

“How are you Madge,” He said sitting behind his desk and rubbing his temple trying to alleviate some of the throbbing. 

“I’m fine, a bit overwhelmed trying to divide your cases up between Solicitor Gibbon and Roshan.” Draco rolled his eyes at the news, Roshan was an eager and competent Solicitor while Gibbon was barely worth the title. “Indeed, you can only imagine all the clean up work we will be doing once you’re back to work. That old coot Gibbon can’t even make it to court on time.”

“Madge I already told you I’m...”

“Don’t say it, everything will sort itself out and we will be back in business. They can’t afford to lose you; Roshan is great but she can’t run the prosecution on her own.” She interrupted in her ever optimistic and frankly overly idealistic views. Draco remember the first time Harry laid eyes on the young girl with her perky attitude and even perkier body, he had been annoyed and jealous stating that Madge with her good looks and pure blood status would make him a better spouse, Draco had gone on to show him on that very desk who was the perfect partner for him. He sighed deeply, it was impossible to go anywhere without remembering Harry. 

“Any messages? Non case related of course.” Draco asked avoiding the elephant in the room, even if he was reinstated he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue working at the Ministry. It would be too hard as a prosecutor he would be in constant contact with the Auror department and being so close to Harry and loving him from afar was a torture he was not keen to repeat.

“Just a few personal letters that I was going to forward today.” She said leaving the office. She came back shortly with a strong cup of coffee and a stack of letters, he gave her a grateful smile and took a much needed sip of the rich hot liquid. Once he was alone Draco looked through his pile of letters, nothing too interesting. A few invitations to dinners, an angry letter from Pansy and a blank envelope. He put Pansy’s letter aside for later not really in the mood for her hysterics and opened the envelope inside there was a short note written in block letters, just one sentence yet it made Draco shiver with foreboding.

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING, YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this up, I do have this story on a different website but I'm rewriting a lot of it so its a bit different.


	3. Chapter 3

_“I can’t do it” Draco sobbed as he slumped to the floor in misery. His friends looked at him as if he had finally cracked, lost his ever twisted mind. Crabbe and Goyle looked on with pity as Pansy’s rage grew and Blaise tried valiantly to calm her down._

_“What the hell do you mean you can’t do it?” She demanded her screech visibly making the boys flinch. “I just spent a fortnight following that dull twit Granger to get you the last ingredient. Do you know how many hours I spent in the library trying not to Avada Kedavra myself!”_

_“Pansy please calm down.” Blaise begged as Pansy kicked Draco’s crumpled body for good measure. The blonde didn’t even flinch, he didn’t move away from his attacker or try to divert the hits. He just huddled into himself and cried as if he were six years old and his favorite puppy had died. It was a heart breaking sight made all the more by so Pansy’s cold abuse._

_“Calm down! How can I calm down? I risked my life, shelved away my love and demeaned my self-worth to help Draco get what he wants more than anything on this earth and he says he can’t do it.” Her own tears burst free now, showing just how much she herself was hurting. Her body trembled with a combination of anger and heartbreak that was almost tangible. Looking around the room it was obvious that emotions were running high. In a corner Crabbe held tightly onto Goyle as the taller boy soothed a hand up and down his back while they stared at the scene in front of them. Blaise had tears in his eyes as he looked longingly at Draco’s slumped form and Pansy was on the brink of losing her mind. In the center of what appeared to be Draco’s dormitory on top of his trunk the red stone glowed as if heated from within._

_“You chose to help him, so calm down for fuck’s sakes or get out!” Blaise roared coming to Draco’s rescue, always coming to Draco’s side when the blond needed him a habit that would probably go on for as long as they lived._

_“You are just as pathetic as I am, Blaise. Defend him all you want. He won’t love you back either. He wants the one person who hates him most in this world.” She kicked Malfoy again this time with less force than she had before. “You masochistic prick, here you have Blaise who is dying to put it up your arse and protect you from the world and me so stupidly smitten by you that I am serving you Potter on a silver platter and you refuse to be happy.”_

_“Don’t you get it? How can I be happy when he won’t really love me? Not because he wants to. It won’t be real.” Draco cried harder into his hands, big racking sobs that had his slim body shaking from the force of it. “I need it to be real. I thought this would be enough but its not. Would you do it? Would you want me like that?” He asked her the first signs of anger making their appearance._

_“In a second!” She screamed and left the room, the disgusted look on her face obvious. Was she disgusted with him or herself? Most likely a combination of both._

_"I understand, trust me. I would want my partner to love me for me not because I'm making them love me. And she gets it too otherwise she wouldn't have helped you create the curse. You know how dramatic Pansy is. Just give her time, she'll come around." Blaise said soothingly as he wrapped Draco in his arms. Crabbe and Goyle both nodded vigorously, agreeing with the handsome wizard._

_"There is nothing wrong with wanting the real thing. I wouldn't change what I have with Vince for the Dark Lord himself." Goyle stated, holding his partner a bit tighter. Draco was surprised at the statement. Neither of the other boys ever spoke up so affirmatively but he knew that the love they had for each other was strong and Goyle would defend it tooth and nail._

_"I love him too much to want anything else than his true self." Draco told his friends with finality, fresh tears falling from his red rimmed eyes as he stood and left the room._

 Harry couldn't take it anymore and pulled his head out of the pensive, his own eyes moist with unshed tears. Draco didn't do it. He had been telling the truth the whole time and Harry had pushed him away, accusing him of lying and being low and conniving. He felt his heart break a little as he thought back at everything he had said and done to Draco for the past two months.

 

"Auror Potter are you alright?" Healer Lovell asked as she checked his vitals. The woman looked at him with obvious pity. He had destroyed the man who had loved him unconditionally for the better part of his life. No, he was not all right and he hated himself for being a self righteous bastard and lashing out at Draco without hearing the truth he had been trying to tell Harry so desperately.

 

"Auror Potter, as you can see the summation of my investigation is that Solicitor Malfoy, while he broke the law by creating the cursed object, did not in fact curse you." Auror Wheeler informed Harry as he too removed his head from the pensive. The Auror had shown Harry professional curtesy and allowed him to see his findings before anyone else. "However, there is no doubt in the mind of the Unspeakable that tested you after you were admitted into St. Mungo's that early on in your courtship of Mr. Malfoy that you were indeed under the influence of a love spell." Wheeler informed him, like Harry needed reminding of the embarrassing fact that he had allowed a mild gag of a spell to take hold on him. "Now of course the questions are, who and for what purpose."

 

"The spell wasn't Draco either was it?"

 

"No. Solicitor Malfoy gave unrestrained access to all of his memories regarding your relationship. While he had been surprised at your initial perusal of him he had been genuinely pleased and accepted of his own free will." Wheeler stated looking through his notes to make sure. Harry had seen both his and Draco's early memories of their whirlwind romance. Draco's memories had been clear and uncorrupted while Harry's had been tinged with red around the edges, a clear sign of a love spell.

 

"The Unspeakable said that the love spell had been mild and only lasted three days. Everything after that had been my own actions." Harry said out loud to no one in particular. Three days, that was all, and his feelings had been overwhelming for the entirety of the relationship. Once he had stopped being snappy with Draco he had started to flirt with the blonde, started joking with him and actively seeking him out. Harry remembered volunteering to run down to Draco's office to drop off case files, bringing coffee with him and staying longer than necessary just talking to him, staring at his beautiful mouth and wanting to kiss the blonde with every breath he took. It hit him then that he didn't kiss Draco until after the spell had faded. For those three days all he did was follow his former nemesis around the ministry He didn't kiss him until nearly two weeks later and asked him on a date later still.

 

 All those memories had been clear with no distortions at all. He had seen himself lust openly over the former Slytherin and face the public about his sexuality and choice of partner. He had been himself when he had faced down the Weasleys' about his intentions to date Draco. He had willingly ended friendships and severed relations to be with Draco. The consuming passion and encompassing love came solely from him not from a spell or potion, not from a curse. _Fuck_.

 

"That's correct, the only thing we can tie Mr. Malfoy to is of creating the curse. He doesn't see the stone again after that night. The last time he remembers it, is while he put it in a small vault in his room. After that his memories are of the war, of fearing that you had been hurt, and of lying to Death Eaters about your identity..."

 

"I know how the rest of the story goes, thank you." Harry interrupted Wheeler, unable to hear anymore how royally he had screwed things up with Draco. He was feeling confused and angry at himself. Harry needed to get out of the lab, out of the ministry. He needed to get fresh air and clear his head. He walked out in the middle of his conversation with Wheeler unable to hear anything else. He apparated directly to Ron and Hermione’s flat.

 

“Merlin’s bear! Harry what the hell? You just apparated right through the wards!” Ron snapped, holding his chest trying to calm down his heart. When he saw Harry’s face he quickly walked to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s happened?”

 

“I saw Draco’s memories. He didn’t curse me.” Harry said simply sitting down on the worn old couch in the small living room. Ron sat down across from him. “Ron, he didn’t curse me. Bloody hell, the things I said to him. I hurt him with my magic.” Harry cried the first tears finally breaking free as his own memories assailed him. Draco had rushed in to his room at St. Mungo’s, worry clear in his grey eyes. The moment Harry had seen the blonde his emotions had gotten the best of him. He had screamed at him to get out and when Draco had refused, Harry’s uncontrollable magic had physically lashed out at the blonde cutting him in the face and slamming his body to the opposite side of the room. After that he lost consciousness.

 

“It was an accident; you couldn’t control your magic at the time. Malfoy knows that.” Ron tried to console his friend but Harry couldn’t justify in his mind all he had done.

 

“Ron, I judged him the instant one thing went wrong in our relationship. I wouldn’t listen to him and I left our home took our daughter away, kept Teddy from him...” Harry couldn’t finish, he felt a lump in his throat as his grief grew. He had thrown away everything he had ever wanted because he was too hot headed to stop and think. He still on some level had not trusted the man he loved. He needed to go to Draco, talk to him and beg for his forgiveness. “I have to go to him.”

 

“Harry no, not right now. ‘Mione brought Rory to the manor. He hasn’t seen his daughter in a long time. Let them have this moment before you go after him.” Ron said a serious look on his face. His best friend had matured so much after the birth of his daughter, Harry wished he could say the same of himself. They both turned to the pecking of an owl at the large living room window. Ron held his hand up and let the bird in, taking the package from the elegant bird and offering it a treat. Once the bird flew away, Ron walked back to his spot on the living room and presented Harry with the post.  “It’s for you.”

 

Harry pick up the package, weariness written in his face as he ran diagnostic spells in the post making sure nothing dangerous had been delivered. He saw the package came from the office of Solicitor Blaise Zabini, the name bringing a frown to Harry’s face. Harry opened the package to find the divorce papers neatly stacked. A quick glanced showed that Draco had signed in all the appropriate places. Harry’s heart beat faster as an ensuing panic gripped him. It was there in black and white in front of him. It was his freedom, what he had asked for, and all Harry wanted to do was tear the dam papers to shreds. With the papers was a small envelope with his name on it. Fingers shaking, he opened it and saw a small note in Draco’s elegant script.

 

            **MY LOVE, THESE PAST FIVE YEARS HAVE BEEN A DREAM I NEVER WANT TO WAKE FROM. YOU AND OUR CHILDREN SHOW ME EVERY DAY THAT REDEMPTION IS POSSIBLE. WITH OUR FUTURE IN MIND, I GIVE YOU THE KEYS TO LION-HEART MANOR. A PLACE TO SEE OUR FAMILY GROW. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

At the end of the note there was a skeleton key attached with a mild sticky charm. He was a complete arsehole and he only hoped it wasn’t too late to fix things with Draco.

He handed Ron the note and watched the emotions run across the expressive face. “Lion-Heart Manor. Isn’t that the Potter family’s ancestral home?”

 

“Yes.” Harry answered, holding back the trembling of his voice. There was no use in crying anymore, he was in the wrong and he would fix it somehow. He had to because with Draco Harry had found the happiness and family life he had craved since he was a lonely miserable child with the Dursley’s.

 

“I thought that the current owner refused to sell you the house.”

“She had. I guess Draco must have convinced her somehow. Merlin, Ron I fucked everything up so badly.” Harry said voicing the obvious. Ron looked at him with pity and left the living room, coming back shortly with a couple of glasses of firewhiskey and handed Harry one of the tumblers.

 

“There is no question about it. You messed up royally. What are you going to do about it?”

“I have no clue, I just hope I’m not too late.” Harry stated in a pained whisper as he remembered the Prophet article that Ron and Hermione had so valiantly tried to hide from him, when he first Draco nearly kissing Braise in slow motion he had felt anger burning through him. In his mind it had been proof that Draco’s love had been a lie, now he just hoped for Draco’s forgiveness and that Blaise had not taken permanent residence in Draco’s heart the past few months.

“You know Rita Seeker prints nothing but rubbish, just focus on what you want to do next. No matter what don’t make it worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is taking so long, I am buried under school work. In fact i'm supposed to be doing homework but the story took over. next chapter already finished just need to edit!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Papa, can I ask you a question?” Rory finally asked tentatively as Draco guided the four year old to sit in her favorite spot under the large willow tree next to the pond in the back gardens of Malfoy Manor. Hermione had brought Aurora to the manor after breakfast for their first supervised visitation, after the first ten minutes of hugs and kisses from both Draco and Narcissa they had moved outside to the garden for tea and biscuits where the little girl had excitedly explained all she had been doing for the past several months, the little one was so animated that the warming charms Draco cast over her seemed pointless. The moment was extremely bittersweet for Draco. While he was bursting with happiness at being able to see and touch Aurora for the first time in months, listening to the little imp made him realized how much he had missed. 

“I don’t know if you can or not, but you may ask anything sweetheart” said Draco. Rory rolled her eyes at him and giggled, visibly relaxing a little as she continued head on just like her daddy would. Draco looked at her adorable little face and his heart constricted with love for his daughter.

“Are you angry with me Papa?” Her big green eyes looked vulnerable as she stared up at him determined to know the truth no matter what that would be. A future Gryffindor, perhaps, she was brash and brave already. Her words hurt him beyond belief and he crushed the little girl in a too-tight hug, to reassure them both that was all as it should be.

“I could never be angry with you mon petit ange.” He reassured her, soothing her fears and cursing himself and Harry for causing their daughter anxiety. She was just four years old and the whole nasty manner should had never reached her, he had swore he would be a different father to his children than his own had been to him, yet here was his little girl suffering because if his actions. His heart harden a little towards Harry, how could they both had allowed this mess to touch their children.

“I told Teddy he was wrong, I told him you were not mad at us you just had to go away for a little bit right, Papa?” He could see her spirit lift slightly as she hugged him back resting her messy blond curls on his chest, over his breaking heart. 

“That’s right little one, I had to go away for a while but I’m back and I am going to spend as much time as I can with both you and Teddy” Draco promised as he pressed a kiss to the top of Aurora’s head. They stayed in that position for a few quiet minutes just enjoying being in each other’s company once again. Then in the usual four-year-old fashion Aurora jumped out of Draco’s arms and started running circles around him and begging him to do the fun bubble charm with his wand.

Across the garden form the gazebo Narcissa and Hermione sipped their tea and watched Draco blowing bubbles for the little girl as she ran around popping them.

“I wanted to thank you Mrs. Granger-Weasley for bringing my granddaughter for this visit.” The older woman said as she held her dainty tea cup delicately in her slim hands. The years had been kind to Narcissa who looked as if time did not dare mar her beauty. With the slight breeze blowing through her blonde hair and her face relaxed in a sweet smile as she watched her son and granddaughter Narcissa was possibly one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. Yet she still felt slightly uncomfortable around the older witch, never really able to relax and enjoy the other’s company. Perhaps it was the setting or the fact that no matter how valiantly they all tried to forget the past certain things just lingered bitterly in the fringes of the mind. 

“You don’t have to thank me Mrs. Malfoy, I’m just following court orders.” Hermione answered grabbing her own cup and taking a sip of her tea, it was exquisite after all, nothing but the best would do for the Malfoys. Certain things never changed. 

“Please call me Narcissa, how many years now have we been interacting in the same circles?” Narcissa turned to watch the young woman carefully, her blue gaze intense all softness gone from her face. 

“Only if you will return the favor and call me Hermione.”

“Of course. Tell me, Hermione, are you strictly following court orders or do you believe my son deserves to see his daughter? He is innocent of all charges he’s been accused of as of late.” Narcissa put down her tea cup carefully keeping her eyes on Hermione the entire time. Hermione tried not to squirm under the stare, she was a grown woman and would not be intimidated for Merlin’s sake. 

“My opinion is of no consequence,” She said staring at the older woman just as intensely. 

“Oh but I beg to differ, you see the only thing my son is guilty of is his unhealthy obsession with Mr.Potter. For nearly his entire life Draco has been in love with Harry Potter and it is now as I had feared going to lead to nothing but harm.” Suddenly Narcissa took Hermione’s hand in her own small ones, her gaze changing to one of pure fear and concern. “I want to believe with all of my heart that Harry is what Draco needs, but these past five years while he has been deliriously happy the people around him still treat him with hesitation and distrust. Including Harry himself.” Hermione wanted to argue that she was wrong, that they all had been accepting of Draco and treated him as an equal part of their group yet something in her inexplicably lodged the words in her throat. 

She couldn’t remember the last time any of them had spend time with Draco without Harry or Aurora, how they all, herself included had thought him guilty during the first days of discovering the curse. Draco had not done anything too untoward since they had left Hogwarts, besides being his usually mildly irritating sarcastic self. He had become a solicitor and joined the Ministry as a prosecutor, married and bonded to Harry and led a very normal routine as a husband and father yet she could not honestly say that she fully trusted the blonde ex-Slytherin Prince even though all traces of the boy he had been were seemingly gone.

“I...”

“No. Please do not lie. You Gryffindors are terrible at it. None of you can shake the image of his youthful self and indiscretions. I just wished all of you to consider the fact that as a child he didn’t have a chance to develop his own personality. Lucius was a harsh man who ruled with an iron fist and until his death neither Draco nor I had the freedom to just be ourselves and not the versions we had developed to please him.” Narcissa let go of Hermione’s hand and turned back to watch her son and granddaughter, having apparently had her say. The conversation left Hermione feeling lost and uncomfortable yet she had to admit that to some extent Narcissa had been right.

“While he can’t see it now, I do believe that the end of his marriage to Harry is the best thing that has happened to Draco in a long time. He now has the chance of finding someone who will love him like he deserves, for exactly who he is including his faults.”

“I thought you approved of Draco and Harry’s marriage.” Hermione asked her curiosity overriding her sense of caution. 

“I did, whole heartedly, but this incident made me realize that it wasn’t just his friends that mistrusted Draco but Harry himself.”

***

“Bye Papa,” Aurora said with tears in her eyes, the two hour visit had come to an end and Hermione had gathered the little girl.

“Please don’t cry mon petit ange, I promise we will see each other very soon.” Draco said hugging his crying daughter one more time in an effort to soothe her. The fact that his life had come to such moments left a bitter taste in his mouth. Draco would do anything to spare his little girl the pain and damage the situation was causing.

“Promise?”

“I promise. I love you, sweetheart. Be a good girl for your daddy and I’ll see you soon.” He watched Aurora hug her grandmother and waved as she and Hermione got into the floo, and then she was gone in a flush of green smoke leaving him feeling empty inside. 

“That was more difficult than I had anticipated.” Narcissa patted him on the back and walked out of the receiving room claiming a headache. He was grateful to be alone. He needed time to think things through, to plan for a future without Harry and only partial custody of a child he had in his life for over four years. The visit had been wonderful. To see her, to hold her had been better than he had imagined. Yet now she was gone and he felt empty and hollow. Draco made his way to his father’s library and poured himself a drink, something he had been doing entirely too often as of late and settled down to do some pressing paperwork, anything to distract himself from the shit storm that had become his life. A few hours later he was snapped out of staring blankly at parchment by Blaise’s floating green head in the fireplace.

“I had a feeling you would be home. Are you busy tonight? Never mind of course you are not busy.” He said, not waiting for an answer. “Care to join Pansy and I for a fancy dinner on you?” Draco rolled his eyes in the same manner Aurora had earlier that day and was about to decline when he realized he truly had nothing better to do than wallow in self pity and get vulgarly drunk. If one must drink it should never be alone. 

“Why is it that I am always picking up the check for you and Pansy?”

“Because you are ridiculously rich. Besides you love blowing away Lucius’s money.” Blaise reminded Draco who saw no point in pointing out to Blaise that he and Pansy were equally as ridiculously rich as he was, well nearly so.

“Give me twenty minutes to get ready.” Draco said and Blaise burst out laughing loudly, he could hear Pansy’s giggle in the background.

“See you in an hour Princess.” Draco huffed with indignation, how dare they suggest he took long to ready himself. After he started dating Harry, Draco had cut back on pampering considerably since the man had been unbelievably impatient. 

“Twat.” Draco yelled when he heard Blaise telling Pansy to get comfortable as the dark haired wizard disconnected the call.

***  
“So Draco, I have this friend...” Pansy started taking a sip of her wine, her eyes calculating as she looked Draco in the eye. He took a deep breath and willed himself to hold back a cutting remark about Pansy’s new hobby of trying to set him up. He appreciated her efforts, he knew they came from the heart, but if she continued on that path he would have to kill her.

“No,” He cut her off, sipping from his own glass. Draco looked around the fancy restaurant located in wizarding France and felt out of place. It had been years since he had stepped foot in a place that required dress robes. For the past five years he had gone to dinky, questionable looking establishments. Harry always insisted on obscure, small checked tablecloth restaurants, places were muggles wore simple jumpers and torn jeans. The opulence of his surroundings only served to remind him of the parts of his life he had given up in an effort to keep Harry happy, to show the man he loved that he had changed and deserved to be his partner. If he was truly honest with himself he had missed the glittering chandeliers, the tuxedoed waiters and culinary delights of a classy restaurant.

“Why are you being so stubborn, darling the best way to get over a bad relationship is to have a good hard fuck, trust me.” She smiled her lightly glossed lips glinting delicately in the romantic lighting. She had changed over the years, soften her look. She was deceptively approachable with her expertly cut hair, feminine light pink robes and soft make up. Deep down Pansy was a vicious and jaded viper who protected her friends fiercely, her hatred for Harry more intense than ever. It had taken Draco nearly a year to mend the bridge that had been destroyed between them when he had started dating Harry. She hated the man on principal and refused to relent, but she had missed him as much as he had missed her and eventually she had come around as she always did. However, whenever Harry had been around her eyes sharped and her demeanor changed, while she had wanted to keep her friendship with Draco, Pansy had refused to accept the Boy Who Lived and with good reasons she was fond of reminding Draco every chance she got.

“You would know.” Blaise laughed as he took a bite of his creme brûlée, his eyes half closing as the sugary confections invaded his taste buds.   
“What is that supposed to mean? And stop moaning at the table you’re disgusting.” She shrieked in mock indignation.

“Face it Pans we all know how quickly you get around.”

“That’s a bit of pot kettle, darling. Since you’re the only whore at this table.” Blaise shrugged his shoulders in agreement, a sly look on his face causing the other two to barely contain their laughter. “And now I think it’s Draco’s turn to whore around a bit. Honestly darling besides that dimwitted creature you married how many sex partners have you had?” The question brought Blaise to attention as well, both his friends looked at Draco intensely as the waited for him to answer. Draco knew that they both thought he had only ever slept with Harry, which of course wasn’t true but he would never admit his lack of experience and the fact that there had only been a short lived relationship with a wizard who had also had messy black hair and green eyes. Facts which Draco was not prepared to explore too deeply, he already knew he was pathetic. 

“I fail to see how my sex life is any of your concern.” Draco answered primly. Blaise went back to his dessert, fully aware they would get no answer and Pansy just rolled her eyes and took another sip of the rich red wine.

“My point is that you have no sex life Draco, you’re young, successful, and sexy as hell now that you don’t glue your hair to you’re scalp. Oh and don’t forget fabulously rich, there are so many wizards and witches just dying for their shot at you.” Draco rolled his eyes at her again, if all the hate mail and howlers he had received since the Prophet’s piece on how he cursed the Boy Who Lived where anything to go by those shots she spoke of would most likely be fatal. 

“The entire world thinks I’ve cursed Harry Potter, Pansy. The only thing they want from me is my head on a platter.”

“Ok now you are over estimating that Bitch Seeker’s reach and credibility, besides now that you’re a dark wizard again you are even sexier.” She persisted, Draco knew she would continue to push him towards dating and sex even if it killed her.

“Forget it Pansy, I’m just not ready for dating even if your friend is perfect.”

“Just leave it alone Pans, here try the creme brûlée.” Blaise said surprising her as he shoved his spoon in her mouth, they all knew he would pay for it later but Draco was grateful, he smiled at Blaise and mouthed a thank you.

***  
After Aurora’s visit to Draco’s the little girl had returned weeping and begging to see her Papa again. Once Harry had managed to calm her down Aurora had remained withdrawn, she had refused dinner and asked to be excused. With a broken heart Harry had help her get ready for bed and tried to engage her in picking a bedtime story, but Aurora had just cried asking why she couldn’t go back to her own room and that it was Papa’s turn to read her a story. Harry had hugged her until she fell into a fitful sleep on the bed they had been sharing in Hermione and Ron’s small guest room. He had to do something, his little girl was suffering because of his rash actions and he had to fix it somehow.

Harry decided to floo to the flat they shared until recently. The cozy cramped space looked bleak in the dark, dust settled on every surface, the silence giving it a haunted appearance. It was the first time he stepped foot in his home in two months and the memories assailed him immediately leaving Harry overwhelmed with emotion, memories of Draco trying to figure out how to make tea, of both of them trying to fit all of Draco’s things into the small space, memories of the happiness they shared, the sex in practically every room in the place, discovering they were pregnant. With a wave of his wand, the lights in the flat switch on, illuminating the cozy flat.

The place looked exactly as it had that morning when he kissed Draco goodbye, the air around them filled with promise, Aurora’s toys piled to the side of their shabby couch, one of her socks tucked in the middle cushion. Draco’s black scarf and umbrella, still on the coat rack, a white mug on the coffee table. Harry looked at the pictures on the fireplace mantle, a mix of muggle and wizard photographs. In all they looked so happy, always smiling, touching or kissing. Harry walked around the flat picking up tea cups, toys and discarded things, setting their too small home to rights, something he had done a million times over the years. Once he had cleaned up and dusted the flat, Harry laid his head down on Draco’s favorite down pillow it still smelled of his expensive shampoo even though the scent had quite faded with time. 

He could almost picture the blonde rushing about the bedroom, because he had overslept or because instead of getting ready he had pulled Harry into bed with him and performed every wicked act his dirty mind could come up with. Harry sobbed, crushed under everything he had lost by his own doing. He had to speak to Draco, to try and put the pieces of their lives back together but he was too ashamed to face his ex husband. Another loud sob escaped his lips at the realization that Draco no longer belonged to him, that he had tossed him out of his life and tried to take their daughter from him. How could he ever ask Draco to forgive him when he had done the unforgivable, had the tables been turn Harry had no idea how he would survive without his daughter? Without Teddy? Harry cried himself to sleep in the bed he once shared with the man he still loved, he would fix things between them, he had to for Aurora’s sake but also for his own. Without Draco he hadn’t been living, just coasting through the days trying to convince himself he would be all right again, when all he wanted was to have his family together again. The family he had single handedly destroyed by jumping to conclusion and believing Draco to be false, gods how that had hurt, it had sliced through his heart mercilessly. The idea that it all been a lie, that Draco didn’t truly love him that it just been some twisted sick trick, a curse. He had to fix everything, put the broken pieces of his life back together he just had no idea how to begin or if the jagged edges that were left would fit back into their proper place.


End file.
